


Parental Visit, A

by orphan_account



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-08-21
Updated: 2000-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: CJ's parents come to Washington for a visit.





	Parental Visit, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: The West Wing and it's characters are the property of Aaron Sorkin, Warner Brothers and NBC. No copyright infringement is intended.

Rating: G

Summary: CJ's parents come to Washington for a visit.

Author's Note: This story is part of my continuing CJ/Toby series. It takes place after "Please Forgive Me."

It was the first warm day of the spring. Since Meghan had been indoors most of the winter, CJ decided to take her out on the balcony to play. CJ took the phone out with her, and was watching Meghan play when the phone rang.

"Hello." CJ said. "Oh, hi Mom. How are you and Dad? That's good. Meghan, she's fine. Yes she's getting bigger. You're coming out here to visit? When? Okay, yeah it shouldn't be a problem. Yes, I'm certain. Love you too. Bye."

About an hour later, Toby returned home. He looked for CJ and Meghan when he came into the apartment. Seeing the open door to the balcony, he knew that they were out there.

"Is she enjoying it?" Toby asked from just inside the door.

"Yeah, she's having fun. You should come out." CJ replied.

"No, thank you."

"I always forget you don't like being outdoors." CJ laughed.

"No, I don't."

"I've always found it funny. The times you have been outdoors with me you have enjoyed it."

"Yes, and if you want me to continue to enjoy those times, they shouldn't be very frequent."

"And when was the last time?"

"I don't remember." Toby replied.

"Then you could come out." CJ said.

"No."

"Well, I'm going to bring Meghan in, since there is something I need to talk to you about." CJ said picking Meghan up and taking her into the apartment.

After CJ came in and shut the door, Toby asked her. "What's going on?"

"My mom called." CJ replied.

"How are she and your dad?"

"They're fine. In fact, they are coming for a visit in a few weeks."

"When exactly?"

"In three weeks. They are planning to stay until Easter." CJ said.

"Okay, that's good. They'll get to spend some time with their granddaughter."

"Yeah, they haven't seen her much."

"Yes and unlike my father, they actually live in the same country." Toby said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CJ and Toby met her parents at the airport when they flew in to Washington from California. It had been months since CJ had seen her parents and she was looking forward to the visit. She was the quintessential Daddy's little girl. She had always been close to her father, but her relationship with her mother had never been the best.

"You're a little nervous aren't you?" Toby asked CJ a few minutes before the plane landed.

"Yeah, I am." CJ replied,

"Why?"

"You know what my relationship with my mother is like. I'm worried that we will get into it over something."

"I don't think you will. It will be fine."

"Okay." CJ said as the plane was announced. "Here goes nothing."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"She's gotten so big." Eleanor Cregg exclaimed, later at CJ and Toby's apartment, as she picked up Meghan.

"Well, Mom she is 17 months old, and the last time you saw here she was nine months old." CJ said.

"I know. The photos show her changing, but it's not the same as seeing her in person."

"I guess it's not."

"Now, you haven't had her baptism without inviting me have you?" Eleanor asked.

"No." CJ replied.

"CJ, why hasn't Meghan been baptized yet?"

"Well, Mom..."

"Don't you start! Don't you dare tell me you have been too busy!"

"Well I am." CJ muttered.

"What was that, Claudia Jean Cregg."

"You do know I don't exactly spend my days in leisure. I have a job, a very demanding job I might add. Although you might find it hard to understand I *am* a very busy person."

"Don't back talk to me!"

"Does it count that I've already been through the class!" CJ said. "If we are going to do this let me have Meghan and I'll put her in the other room." CJ said softly.

"No, I won't raise my voice again. We'll talk about this calmly and rationally." Eleanor said.

"Okay."

"You've taken the class?"

"Yes."

"Then what is stopping you?"

"I haven't had the time to have it done."

"Easter is coming up." Eleanor said.

"And your point is?" CJ laughed.

"Easter would be a good time."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Toby came home, he found CJ sitting on the couch. He sat down beside her.

"I was beginning to think you didn't realize I was here." Toby said

"Yeah, I realized it. Mom and I got into it today."

"What over?"

"The fact that Meghan has not been baptized yet."

"Okay, I told you when you took the class that it wouldn't bother me if she were baptized."

"Yeah I know."

"What did you tell her?"

"I haven't had the time."

"CJ..."

"It's true. I took the class during my maternity leave. You know how hectic things have been."

"What did she say."

"She didn't like it. Of course I was getting a little angry. She then mentioned Easter is coming up."

"She thinks that would be a good time?"

"Yeah?"

"I just don't know." CJ said.

"Why not?"

"It's so close. I don't know if I can get everything finished by then."

"What do you need to do?" Toby asked.

"I need to chose the godparents for one thing. Then I have to ask them and hope they say yes."

"That shouldn't be too hard." Toby said.

"It shouldn't?!"

"No, you should ask the Bartlets."

"I should ask the President and First Lady."

"Yes, you should."

"That is a good idea." CJ said.

"I thought you would think so."

"Thank you." CJ said and kissed him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Carol." CJ said in her office the next day.

"Yes, CJ?"

"Can you please inform the President and First Lady that I would like to talk to them later today. Just whenever it is convenient for them."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Good afternoon CJ." Jed said when she came into the Oval Office later that afternoon.

"Good afternoon, sir, Mrs. Bartlet." CJ said and sat down on the couch.

"What's going on CJ?" Abbey asked.

"Well, I have a major favor to ask of you." CJ said.

"Okay, and what would that favor be?" Jed asked.

"Well, you know my parents are in town. My mother has been after me to have Meghan baptized. And I've decided to have it done on Easter Sunday."

"That's great. If you can stand the Secret Service circus, then Jed and I will be there."

"Well, I was hoping you would be. See I was hoping that you would be Meghan's godparents?" CJ asked.

"I think I can say that I speak for both of us," Jed said, "when I say we would be honored.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you busy?" CJ asked Toby.

"No, come in." Toby said.

"They said they would do it." CJ said sitting down on the edge of his desk.

"The Bartlets said they would be Meghan's godparents?"

"Yes."

"Okay so you're going to have it done on Easter."

"Yeah I think so. Hey do you think I should tell my parents?"

"You're thinking of just having them go to church with you and spring it on them?"

"I could do that."

"Don't you think they would realize that something was up?"

"When?"

"When they see that I'm going to church with you. And when they see that you have Meghan dressed up."

"You have a point."

"I always have a point." Toby replied.

"Shut up." CJ said as she got up.

"Hey, I'm the only one allowed to say that!"

"No, you're not."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi, Mom. Dad." CJ said as she answered the door. "Come in."

"Where is Meghan?" CJ's father, Alexander asked.

"She's with Toby in his office." CJ replied.

"You think he would mind if I went in there?" Alexander asked.

"No, of course not Dad. Go on in." CJ replied.

"I guess we could sit down." CJ said to her mother after her father had left the room.

"I guess so." Eleanor replied.

"I have something to tell you." CJ said.

"What?" Eleanor asked.

"I have scheduled Meghan's baptism for Easter Sunday."

"Really that's great." Eleanor said. "So who did you ask to be the godparents?"

"The Bartlets." CJ answered.

"That's who I thought you would ask."

"You did?"

"Yeah, they were the obvious choice."

"Okay."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After attending church services on Easter Sunday, everyone went back to the White House for dinner.

"I've always known Meghan is a good baby," Jed said, "but she really proved it to me today."

"How?" Toby asked.

"She didn't cry a lot when the priest dunked her head in the water." Abbey said.

"No, she didn't." Eleanor said.

"She really is a good child." Toby said picking Meghan up.

"Yes, she is." Abbey agreed. "We should probably stop singing her praises because if we don't she will get a very large ego."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After everyone had eaten, Toby found CJ standing next to a window. He walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"You've been very quiet today."

"I guess I'm just wondering if I'll end up having the same type of relationship with Meghan that I have with my mother."

"You and your mother are from two very different generations. She's never worked outside the home, not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with that. You have built a career, which is a very important part of your life. Your mother loves you. The two of you are just so much alike that you clash."

"You're right. You know I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"That if we were to have another child, that child could be raised..."

"Jewish?" Toby said finishing her sentence.

"Yeah."

"Well, since we both know it is very unlikely that we will have another child, I don't think that is something we will have to worry about."

"Yeah, I know. I'm just saying."

"I know." Toby said and kissed her. "We should go back and join the others."

The End.

  


End file.
